Seas and Sands (fan-fic)
Gold-brown talons clicked against the elaborately ornate tiles, and a long barbed tail glided along the floor in a slithering motion. The SandWing was enthralled, never in his wildest dreams had he ever seen anything so-stunning. The Summer Palace. Gorgeous sapphires, emeralds, and pearls adorned the shimmering walls in spiraling patterns. Glowering stone statues in menacing postures aligned the many corridors and halls. And colors of gold, pink, and blue brightly flashed around every bend. So bright it made him squint. Sure the swim was less than ideal, but to be a guard among his fellow Blister-loyal SandWings it was worth it, so worth it. Lizard sped up slightly to the other three SandWings. “Wishin’ you could fit the whole palace in ya pocket, aye Lizard?” chuckled Chakra, elbowing Lizard in the ribs heartily. Lizard dipped his head laughing softly. “Yeah, you?” he asked her. Chakra snorted so vigorously it made Lizard jump. “Me? Eh, treasure’s not really my thin’ at all”. She said nodding. “The stuff makes ya loose ya ead”. Lizard nodded, though his obsidian eyes were fixed on a glittering pearl string chandelier above them. Chakra rolled her eyes and chortled to herself. As they walked two dangerously regal dragonesses led the front. The first a SeaWing-was a beautiful deep blue like the murky depths of the ocean itself, strands of pearls covering nearly her entire body, along with a narwhale spear attached to her tail. Queen Coral, the Ally of Blister. The second was a sleek, slithery SandWing. Black diamond patterned against her pale gold scales like the desert heat, and a dangerous and venomous glint glittered in her deep, deep, black eyes. Blister, Queen Blister. Or that was what she had all her followers call her. Lizard found himself staring intently at a pattern of topaz on the walls beside him, and, not paying attention to wear he put his talons and ineptly jolted forward when the other dragons halted. Luckily Chakra stopped him with her wing preventing him from crashing into either of the royals. He flashed her a thankful look which she replied with a you-need-to-get-your-head-out-of-the-clouds look. He nodded sheepishly. Lizard ducked his head underneath Chakra’s large tan wing and slipped past Saleh and Shrapnel, the other two SandWings. “And what are you tryin’ to be?” Saleh asked frowning down at Lizard who had positioned himself beneath his wing. “Invisible” Lizard answered honestly, he was trying to get a better look at the two Queens in front of him. Saleh rolled his eyes and retracted his wing exposing Lizard. Lizard glared at him, but Saleh just shook his head. “You’re a strange lil’ SandWing, you are” he said looking at him as if he were a dysfunctional scavenger. Lizard felt like one, well, compared to the towering and brawny Saleh he was pretty tiny. But strange, yeah, he was right about that too. “Haddock, Clam, come” Queen Coral called and simultaneously two large and menacing armored SeaWings stepped forward out of the halls and blocked them. Lizard cocked his head curiously. “Saleh, Shrapnel, come. Chakra watch him” Blister said coldly with a disregarding gesture towards Lizard. Lizard felt himself shrink just a little bit, even my Queen think I’m worthless he thought. Chakra nodded and stepped forward wrapping a wing across his back, then Saleh, Shrapnel, Queen Coral, Blister, and the SeaWing guards all disappeared behind a highly decorated door. “Well, now whad’a we do?” asked Chakra “Wait, I guess” replied Lizard, he walked off towards a dark hall, then laid down on the cold, hard floor draping his tail over his snout. Chakra shrugged then stepped towards the door, and sat down in her guard position. Why must I be so alone? Lizard asked himself with Scarab gone it’s like the whole universe rejects me but as he pondered his ears suddenly pricked upward and twitched. Claw steps. The sound of talons clipping against the mosaic tile became closer and closer. Lizard raised his venomous tail in a defensive mechanism, and he listened as the steps became nerve rattling close. Then-they stopped. Lizard was now on his feet his claws were outstretched and his teeth bared. His ears perked to the left, a loud, wet, slap came from the darkness. He edged inches closer to the sound. But before he could reliaze what was happening strong talons had wrapped around his snout and large wet wings dragged him into the darkness. Lizard snapped and growled trying to throw the bigger dragons off of him but it didn’t help. One of the dragons had seized his tail barb while the other was yanking him along the halls. Great, assassins, I bet they’re here to kill one of the queens. I wonder how much recognition I’d get if I saved my queen’s life, a ton I bet. But here I am being drug into the darkness awaiting a horrible death he thought glumly, then with a jerk of his head he snapped his jaws towards his attacker’s ankle. The dragon just clamped down harder and continued to yank him. Then, before he could protest one he was submerged in water sputtering, losing the other dragons he clawed around him trying to stay afloat in the pitch black depths. Lizard felt like his lungs were close to exploding great he thought sarcastically talons had seized his ankle and he was now being dragged beneath. So, drowning, bet they’re SeaWings he was positive it was over but he was dumped roughly onto shore before he could prove it. “What?” he asked drearily getting to his talons. He hacked up seawater and snorted it out of his nostrils. “Rotten fish-breaths” he spat at the two dragons who were looking at him amusedly. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Lizard noticed he was in a dimly lit cave, the only light source was the SeaWings luminescent spirals which reflected eerily around the damp room. His two attackers, as he thought, were SeaWings. The male was a large, intimidating dragon with turquoise green scales and wickedly curved talons. He had clusters of scars on his snout, neck, and tail and he had two gold hoop earrings in his left ear. Also, Lizard noticed, he strangely had the same gold hoop pierced through the web between his two foreclaws. The large dragon had a large smirk spread across his snout and he was toying with his web-ring his face visible by the light of his patterns, which glowed a sea-green. The female, was large too, she was thick-boned and solidly built. Her scales were a deep indigo-purple, and her luminescent stripes were a glowing aqua. He noticed shining emeralds, topaz, and pearls were stabbed down along her head, neck, and back through the webbing between her spikes. She too had scars, but only two. One on her shoulder and the other across her right eye. She looked slightly less amused then the male, which, it may had to do with the fact he had bit her in her ankle which she was clutching and scowling at. Lizard realized the two dragons were standing there as if they were waiting for someone, if they were to attack him they would have done it already, wouldn’t they? They had to be waiting, waiting for the leader. Lizard had seen things like this before the brawn would be positioned up front, the guards. And the brains or leader would slither up behind them glowering and smirking, like Blister would do. “So where’s your leader?” Lizard asked himself he didn’t have to ask himself twice because just as he thought it the clip of fish-hook talons echoed behind him. Lizard spun around keeping his distance and he was right, a slim, petite SeaWing walked up to him. But she didn’t seem as smug or evil as he expected, if not at all. The dragoness smiled, she had a soft, curved build but with a dangerous streak. Her scales were a jade green and her spirals were aqau. Lizard felt himself falling headfirst into her hypnotic blue eyes which were close to his own black coloration. “I’m sorry for out means of getting you here, but it was urgent” she began “I’m Spire, now, you’re the second of Blister, right?” Lizard opened his mouth to say no but he couldn’t find his voice…Great, death by murdering SeaWings…He thought glumly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)